1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water ozonization system for improving water quality and more particularly for improving the quality of raw water and rinsing its filter efficiently and economically by injecting ozone at the time of rinsing the filter.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 2 is a flowchart showing a piping in a conventional bathhouse, with an arrangement of bath water 1, a valve 2 for regulating the quantity of circulating water, a hair collector 3, a raw water pump 4, a forward water circulating valve 5, a reverse rinsing water valve 6, a reverse rinsing water discharge valve 7, a filter 8, an air vent valve 9 for automatically discharging the air gathered in the filter, a valve 10 for returning the water to the bathhouse, a heat exchanger 11 for keeping constant the bath water temperature, a hypochlorous acid tank 12, a hypochlorous acid soda injection pump 13, a high polymer molecule agglomerating agent tank 14, a high polymer molecule agglomerating agent injection pump 15, a solid chlorine introducing tank 16, a reverse rinsing water supply pipe 17, a water supply valve 18, a reverse rinsing water storage tank 19, and a reverse rinsing water supply valve 20.
The operation of the water ozonization system will subsequently be described. The valves 2, 5 and 10 are opened and the valves 6, 7 and 20 are closed while the chemicals injection pumps 13, 15 are in operation. In other words, the hypochlorous acid soda 12 and the high polymer molecule agglomerating agent are injected into the bath water 1, which is sterilized by the hypochlorous acid, and micro-contaminations contained in the bath water are reduced to coarse flocs. The hair mixed with the bath water 1 containing the chemical agents 12, 13 thus injected is removed by the hair collector 3 before being circulated by the raw water pump 4. When the bath water 1 conveyed by the raw water pump 4 still carries a high percentage of contaminations, the solid chlorine is introduced from the solid chlorine introducing tank 16 and blended with the bath water 1 to increase the quantity of the chemical agent. The bath water 1 sterilized and reduced to coarse flocs by the aforesaid chemical agents is led into the filter 8 from above, wherein the contaminations in the form of coarse flocs are captured by the filtering medium. The air partly led into the filter 8 is automatically discharged through the air vent valve 9 when the air reaches a fixed quantity. The bath water from which the contaminations have been removed by the filter 8 is passed through the valve 10 for returning the water to the bathhouse into the heat exchanger 11 where it is heated up to proper temperatures before being sent to the bathhouse.
If the quantity of contaminations captured becomes even up with the tolerance of the filtering medium of the filter 8, the effect of the filter will be ruined. The contaminations thus captured have to be discharged from the system then; that is, the filter has to be rinsed reversely by a system in direction of arrow B, an example of which will be described.
A tap water pipe is coupled to the reverse ringing water supply pipe 17, for instance, and the water supply valve 18 is opened to store water in the reverse rinsing water storage tank 19. At the time of reverse rinsing, each of the system valves is set in the following stage: the valves 20, 6 and 7 are opened; the valves 2, 5 and 10 are closed; the raw water pump 4 in operation; and the chemical agent pumps 13, 15 in the stationary state. More specifically, the water stored in the reverse rinsing water storage tank is passed through the reverse rinsing water valve 20 and caused by the raw water pump 4 to pass through the valve 6. Then the rinsing water is blown up from the bottom of the filter 8 to force the contaminations captured by the filtering medium out of the filter 8, whereby it is discharged via the valve 7 from the system as drain.
Since the conventional bath water treatment system equipped with a filter and employed to circulate and reuse the water is thus arranged, there is required a large quantity of chemical agents, e.g., the hypochlorous acid soda, the high polymer molecule agglomerating agent and the solid chlorine agent for additional injection when the percentage of contaminations is high. In consequence, the strong odor of chlorine in the bathhouse, for instance, makes bathers feel uncomfortable and besides the chlorine tends to not only corrode the metals used therein but also kill plants. Moreover, the surface of the filtering medium of the filter is quickly clogged because the high polymer molecule agglomerating agent is used to reduce the contaminations to coarse flocs excessively and therefore the reverse rinsing is needed a number of times. The filtering medium ordinarily composed of small diameter sands formed into layers allows the propagation of microbes at all times and their growth makes it difficult to completely remove the microbes only by reverse rinsing with tap water and therefore to recover the filtering medium, thus posing a problem in that, on rare occasions, the filtering medium runs out and floats into the bathhouse.